


Happy Birthnight!

by cero_ate



Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/pseuds/cero_ate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is back. that makes Steve's birthday a hundred times better because he knows how to celebrate it correctly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthnight!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Pervyficgirl for betaing. For Hugs on H/C bingo

“Remember when we used to imagine doing this?” Bucky asked, sticking his finger in the frosting. He licked it off with a smug little smile. He knew what Steve liked, even if these new friends of his didn’t. And what they’d both promised themselves one day was to have an entire bowl of frosting to share. For no other reason than they could. It really was the height of decadence.

“Of course.” Steve hadn't taken his eyes off Bucky since he’d come to the party earlier in the day. He didn’t plan to, either. He couldn’t believe that he’d gotten his birthday wish, even before he’d blown out the candles. “We’d sit in that apartment, and eat cake that didn’t have much frosting and wish we’d had a giant bowl of it, just to ourselves. Then you’d give me a new sketchpad and pencils.”

“Sorry I don’t got any for you today.” Bucky rubbed the back of his neck with his regular arm. “SHIELD didn’t exactly give me enough time to go find some.”

“It’s okay. Clint covered you.” Steve smiled.

“Good group of folks you got there,” Bucky said slowly.

“They’re…we’re…” Steve stopped after a moment.

“Yeah.” Bucky nodded. “I thought so.”

“It’s not that they’re bad folks.” Steve defended them…from what, he wasn’t sure.

“Didn’t think they were,” Bucky said.

“I’m sure.” Steve paused. “Bucky they’re so dumb sometimes. No, not dumb…ignorant.” Which in it’s own way was an even worse offense to Steve. “And wasteful and entitled and…”

“Breathe.” Bucky smiled, happy to see the mask finally crack. Okay, he hated that the team made Steve wear that mask, but he was glad it wasn’t completely glued to Steve. That kind of thing did things to a man’s head. “Y’know for a birthday party… it didn’t really include much in the way of our favorite stuff.”

“They’re trying to educate me in the modern world,” Steve explained. “How to do things in the twenty-first century.”

“Which means you don’t get your choices for how to spend a birthday?” Bucky asked. “This century sucks.”

“It was nice of them to put the party on for me,” Steve said helplessly. “To organize it.”

“Which is how you got vanilla cake with chocolate frosting.” Bucky nodded. “And steak on the barbecue and no going to the movies.” He got up and wrapped his arm around Steve’s shoulders.

“I don’t hate steak,” Steve said. “And I just went to the movies last Friday

Steve leaned back into Bucky’s arm.

“But you always liked hamburgers, the way your mom made them.” Bucky pointed out. “And you’d go to the movies every day if you had the chance. We always hit the movies on your birthdays. Even when we were with the Commandos” And that had been an experience. Even Phillips had cracked a smile.

“Were they really that overbearing Buck?” Steve asked. He’d lost track really. He was just going day to day. Was he letting them do that too much? He was ignorant of the modern day and he did want to  
catch up.

“Steve, they were lecturing you on how protesting the government worked, and homeless people living in parks.” Bucky rolled his eyes. “Didn’t none of them have history courses? You’d think Howard at least woulda paid for a private tutor or something to teach Tony a bit about history.”

“Well…Darcy says it has to do with the dumbing down of the education system. Although all of them are older than her and she knows about Hoover-villes.” 

Steve bit his lip and Bucky leaned over to kiss him. He’d wanted to do that all night. Steve’s lips tasted like cherry and the frosting they were eating. His lips weren’t as chapped as they used to be. But his hands felt the same, threading through Bucky’s hair. Bucky straddled him, and kissed every bit of that worry away. He’d shoved his own angst away for the day. Steve needed him. Needed him to be his shield again. Maybe not for purposes of punching, although if certain people kept lecturing Steve, they were cruising for a good one any minute now, but to help teach them. Maybe they were from a different time period, but that didn’t mean either of them were as dumb as these idiots.

Steve was just grateful that he had Bucky. He had him in his arms, and it wasn’t a dream he’d wake up from, sweating and cold. When Bucky had opened his eyes and known him it’d felt like all the ice he’d been surrounded in since he’d fallen had finally melted. Once they finally had to come up for air, he pressed his forehead to Bucky’s. “I love you.”

“Love you too, mine,” Bucky murmured. “Finish your frosting and we can take these up to your room.” He waved his hands at all the presents Steve had gotten. The sketchpad and pencils, the graphics tablet that was holding the plant that Bruce had gotten and the set of Dwarven forged daggers Bucky was so stealing as soon as Steve’s back was turned.

“You are staying, aren’t you?” Steve looked vulnerable at the thought of Bucky leaving.

“As long as you’ll have me,” Bucky promised.

Steve relaxed and went back to eating the frosting. So maybe his birthday had been more about pleasing others, but he knew Bucky. His birth-night would all about pleasing him.


End file.
